No Fighting In The War Room
"Gaz, can't you make it open faster?" ''"Negative Sir, but you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better." ''"Cheeky Bastard." -Captain Price and Gaz is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where SAS infiltrate a missile control silo that was taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. Plot Captain Price and the team crawl through the vents and then drop down to infiltrate the mission control silo. They fight their way through, shooting the many, many enemies that are defending the main control room. The team has to work fast, lest they risk being killed by another missile, of which the fire would burn the entirety of the place. Once they reach a secure room, they move on to a large blast door which Gaz opens... unfortunately, it opens very slowly. Once through, they wipe out the remaining enemy troops, and blow a hole through the wall with C4, giving the team access to the main control room, where Soap types in the abort codes. Once they have saved the 40,000,000 or so people, they see Imran Zakhaev leaving in a helicopter. The team briskly leave, ready to make their getaway. Tips *Take the side routes when going down passageways, there may be more enemies but there is also a lot more cover (great for veteran). *Keep an eye on a timer and make sure you aren't running out of time, luckily the timer gives you quite a generous amount of time. *There is a checkpoint save right when you reach the end of the stairs. Strangely, you can only trigger it if you go through without using nightvision. If it still doesn't get triggered, try going the whole level before that part (it's rather short don't worry). This tip can save you a lot of frustration when going through on Veteran. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 29' is near the beginning of the level. After dropping into the toilets, turn left and continue down a corridor. On your left as you are continuing down the hallways is a small meeting room with the laptop at the end of the table. If you get to the stairs, you went too far. *'Laptop 30' is in the main control room (where you enter the abort codes), it is located in another small meeting room on the end of the table. The room has the same map that the main screen shows. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing the two previous missions and the current mission on veteran difficulty. *'Eyes and Ears' is obtained by obtaining all enemy intelligence. Trivia *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs when you must get through the room that is set ablaze just as Capt. Price shuts the door. Sometimes when you get through, Price will still be making the gesture to come in. If you go back you will see Griggs frozen completely in place in a running pose, the only way to unfreeze him is to shoot him with a gun. (use a pistol or you might get the "friendly fire will not be tolerated" sign. The same may also happen with Capt. Price before he shuts the door. Another glitch that can occur is that the entire hallway will be set ablaze before you, Griggs, and Price even get to it (this has only been seen on the PC version, and there is no confirmed fix known of). *The room that is set ablaze after Price closes the door is a room with I.C.B.Ms in it, implying that more missiles were launched after the initial 2. If you don't get out of the room fast enough, you will be incinerated. *When you go through the heavy doors ("Could they open any slower?", Price asks) there is a room straight ahead that contains a supercomputer that is quite obviously modeled after WOPR, from the film WarGames, bearing the initials BANP. *The title of the mission is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Strangelove#Alternate_ending Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb]. *The beginning of the level sees Soap, Price and Griggs crawling through a vent. Many players, for a joke, edit the level and put little creatures in the vents to attack you. These creatures are in fact Headcrabs from the Half-Life series, poking fun at the fact that Headcrabs like to attack Gordon Freeman while he's crawling through vents himself. Note this can only be done on the PC version. *Through out the level, you will see dead Russian loyalists in corners and against walls, the ultranationalists probably killed them, which would explain how they got control of the base. *Occasionally (and very rarely) You will not be able to complete the mission past the door due to "Technicalities." Sometimes, Gaz won't repel down with the rest of the team, and if you backtrack you can still see him standing at the lip of the vents. The only way to work around this is to restart the mission, but it is pretty hilarious to just stand there and watch him. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels